


More Than Friends

by Zalakbian



Series: Mari's Edeleth Series [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Tagging This Was a Pain, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian
Summary: Edelgard and Byleth decide to spend their anniversary visiting Dorothea and Petra in Brigid, where they are surprised by an unexpected proposal.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Petra Macneary/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Mari's Edeleth Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515083
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows Irish please tell me if I messed up stuff. 
> 
> This idea borrowed into my head and won't escape, please save me from my gay brain.
> 
> If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the [Edeleth Discord Server](https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3) I run! You can also [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/MariMari07_01)

It was just near the end of Great Tree Moon that year when the Emperor and Empress of Fódlan found themselves on a cozy schooner off the west coast of Adrestia, hands held and dresses billowing as they watched the receding coastline from the deck. Officially, the two were on a diplomatic mission to the independent island nation of Brigid, but that was just a helpful cover to placate the Empire’s ministers so Edelgard could sneak some time away to spend with her wife, Byleth.

It was the two’s anniversary in a couple days, and they wanted to spend their time on a small vacation visiting some dear friends.

“...Do you feel bad about leaving little Jeralt behind, By?” Edelgard asked her wife, still looking anxiously at the waves crashing against their ship, not quite over her aversion to the blue seas. Byleth paused for a moment before shaking her head, and giving Edelgard a small kiss on the cheek. 

“Maybe, but I want to be able to sleep in with you." She then added, “I just hope Lysithea and the others aren’t too troubled.”

Edelgard hugged Byleth closer to her side and insisted that everything back home must be fine, the two lovers slowly turning to face each other before sharing a deep, passionate kiss. Unfortunately their embrace was interrupted by a rather large swell that caused their ship to start rocking, the un-seaworthy Emperor briefly losing her footing in the process.

“Byleth! I think… I should… go inside…” She began to warn, but was ultimately too late, another wave crash causing her to gag and cover her mouth, before running off to the side of the boat and heaving into the sea.

Byleth walked over and clutched her shivering, sea sick wife, carefully leading her from the railing of the schooner to the stairs leading below deck to their small cabin.

“Oh no… with the boat rocking like this…” Edelgard wailed, her breathing heavy so as to try and calm her growing nausea. Hearing this, Byleth knelt down slightly and wrapped her arms around her wife’s rear, instructing her to hop up so she could carry her down to the room.

“Come on, El, I’ve got something that will help, we should make it to port by sundown.” Byleth comforted, not noticing how red Edelgard was getting with where wife’s hand firmly grasped. Edelgard for her part was wondering how Byleth wasn’t giving her at least a partial squeeze, as she knew were their positions swapped she wouldn’t be able to help herself.

Once inside their cabin Byleth gently laid her wife down on their bed, it was short, lacking comfort and could only fit the two if they lay squeezed together side by side, but compared to the status above deck it may as well be their elegant Emperor sized spread back home. Edelgard kept a hand to her mouth while on the cot while Byleth retrieved a glass phial filled with a viscous black liquid and gave it a heavy shake.

“I asked Linhardt to prepare this, since I know how much you detest being out at sea.” Byleth stated, removing the cap and helping her wife lean forward so she could take a modest gulp of the tarry looking concoction.

Immediately Edelgard’s eyes slammed shut as the foul drink scorched with an overpowering mint and caramel vibe, struggling not to spit as she 'chewed' it down her throat.

“...Thank you, By.” She coughed out after fully swallowing the medicine, forcing a pained smile to match the innocent one her wife.. Byleth leaned over and kissed Edelgard on the forehead before pulling a thin blanket over her.

“Just try to get some rest now, ok?” Edelgard nodded and found herself falling asleep surprisingly quickly, feeling greatly soothed now by the concoction, and the rocking of the ship.

Byleth ended up having to carry her still peacefully sleeping wife off the boat, carefully balanced so Edelgard’s head came to rest against the Empress’ shoulder. Dorothea was of course waiting for them just off the docks, waving furiously and calling out to them. Byleth smiled and waved back as best she could from the pier, eyes immediately drawn to her now noticeably tanned complexion, and the light fur skirt and top Dorothea now openly wore.

“Shhh… she’s sleeping.” Byleth cautioned upon reaching land and seeing Dorothea about to loudly greet them both.

“Sorry!” Dorothea whispered in apology, choosing instead to greet the couple with a one armed hug and a light pat on Edelgard’s head. “Hello Lethie, Edie, so good to see you both!”

Edelgard mumbled incoherently after the greeting while Byleth and Dorothea smiled and exchanged cheek kisses before getting into the carriage ready to take them away to the Brigid royal palace. Petra was of course ready to greet them all into her home, while the poor Emperor was still cradled asleep her wife’s arms.

“I can be taking Edelgard to your room to rest,” The Queen immediately offered after quietly greeting them. Byleth wanted to carry her to bed, but knew her back would pay the price later, so she reluctantly let Brigid’s Queen take hold of the still incredibly asleep Emperor of Fódlan. Edelgard grumbled right after leaving Byleth’s grip, but continued her peaceful dreaming, with Dorothea then tugging on Byleth’s sleeve before she could follow.

“Come on, it’s been too long since we’ve talked!” Byleth was hesitant to leave Edelgard, but she forgot all about that and breathed a sigh of relief upon coming to rest in one of the luxurious fur lined seats inside the lounge.

“Ahhh… this is really nice!” She gasped as the seat automatically reclined and kicked out a footrest in response to Byleth leaning into the back, she knew whatever this contraption was they had to get one in Enbarr. Dorothea took a seat in a more normal couch, chuckling a bit at how much fun Byleth was having with the recliner.

“So, Lethie, how’s our dear Edie and Jerry? I’m sorry we missed you at the baby shower.” The Empress was still rocking back and forth in her trying to maintain a proper balance and so didn’t respond immediately.

“Oh, Jeralt is fine, but a whiny little brat when he wants something- usually for El to cut her work day and spend time with him, causing all sorts of frustrations for Hubert and the other ministers.”

Dorothea leaned forward curiously, “And despite this you’re already working on number two?” Byleth nodded, chuckling to herself as she patted her ever pudgy stomach.

“El didn’t say no when I offered.” Dorothea found that just too adorable, and couldn’t help but giggle as she crossed her legs over in her seat. “I have to say though, Dorothea, I haven’t seen you look this happy since our academy days.”

“And I haven’t seen you this happy in… forever! You were smiling from the second I saw you! And laughing! I guess peace and love were all we really needed.”

“And food.” Byleth snorted, prompting Dorothea to mock pout.

“Do you know how hard I had to work to keep myself looking so perfect all the time? No, now I’m just going to sit back and enjoy life, like you are!”

Byleth couldn’t help but laugh wholeheartedly, “El said the same thing!”

“Edie’s right!” The singer affirmed, the two of them laughing in unison before Dorothea sat back down.

“What about you, Dorothea?” Byleth then inquired, “Are you and Petra going to have any kids? You seemed enamoured with children back at the academy.”

“We’re trying,” the songstress answered with a slight frown. “Both of us, so far I’ve had two miscarriages, and nothing has stuck with _mo ghrá_ , er, that’s Petra.” Byleth nodded in understanding, and seeing the distraught look on Dorothea’s face she got out of her comfy seat to sit next to the singer, draping an arm around her back, holding for support.

“You and Petra are gonna be great parents, I know it.” Byleth comforted, gently rubbing Dorothea’s bare shoulder.

“Byleth…” The songstress softly called, the two looking at each other intensely, some might even say passionately.

And then Dorothea reached for Byleth and kissed her.

The Empress sat there frozen in shock, just looking at Dorothea’s earnest smile and lips, wondering what in Sothis’ name was happening. But before she could ask anything they were both interrupted by Petra, who came up beside her wife and reached down to give her a kiss.

“ _Ár stór_ is right, we will prevail, _mo ghrá_.”

_Did… did Petra see her wife kiss me? Does she not care? And what she called me…_

The three of them talked about upcoming plans for their trip, how the journey was, their homelives, but all Byleth was much too distracted to really participate. It carried all the way to the end where all agreed to retire to bed for the night, and Byleth caught the songstress’ sleeve before she left.

“I know what you’re curious about, Lethie, and I should apologize, I was supposed to inform you of our intentions first.” Dorothea stated, and Byleth had officially gone from confused to unsettled.

“Our? Does this involve Petra?”

The songstress shook her head, “No, it involves all four of us, Lethie, what we want is for all of us to share a bed by the time your trip is over.” She then quickly added, “But if either of you don’t like it, it’s off, no questions asked.”

“Why?”

Dorothea leaned forward and pecked Byleth’s lips again, “Because I think we all want to be more than just friends, now, hope you and Edie sleep well!”

Byleth hesitantly slipped into bed next to Edelgard, her mind racing, not noticing her wife slowly nuzzle into her until she reacted on instinct to the touch. Edelgard quickly apologized in unison with Byleth trying to console her.

“You ok, By?”

“...Just sleepy, like you.”

“...Ok… good night, love.”

Edelgard then nestled into her favourite position overtop her wife’s heart and they quickly fell asleep together in Brigid’s gentle night warmth.

A curious sound and sensation drove Byleth’s sleepy eyes open in the morning, through the slit in her eyelids she saw Edelgard staring hard at her, and panting…

Oh no, this was too adorable.

‘Wah! Byleth?!” Edelgard freaked upon feeling her arm being gripped, Byleth fully opened her eyes and asked if she wanted help.

“No, just, I’m close… can you... can you go back to sleep please?”

Byleth tried not to roll her eyes too noticeably, but she did ‘pretend’ to fall back asleep, biting her lip so she couldn’t moan along with her wife.

Later, all four of them were enjoying a hearty breakfast together, with Byleth quietly munching away at her fruit and oats while keeping an eye on the lovely conversation Dorothea and Edelgard seemed to be having. After every laugh and blush she wanted to stand up and ask their hosts just what was going on, but so far it really was just a normal chat between close friends.

“Are you having troubles, _mo mhuirnín_?” Petra eventually asked her from across the table, Byleth turned to see the Brigid Queen smiling innocently.

“Ah, I have understanding.” She then got Dorothea’s attention and whispered something into her ear, then back and forth for about a minute before the two of them stood up, holding hands.

“Now that we’re all together, the two of us have something to announce.” Dorothea began.

“I love you, Edelgard,” She announced, looking right at her, then turning to face Byleth, “And I love you too, Byleth.”

Then before either could react Petra jumped in.

“I am in agreement, the two of you are both _mo stór, mo ghrá…_ ”

“So, we would be liking if you are loving us back!” Petra then enthusiastically cheered.

Byleth and Edelgard sat in stunned silence, both realizing that this was going to be anything but a relaxing vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origins of affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the absence, I don't want to get into details, but my life has kind of fallen apart recently, stuff has been really difficult.
> 
> I'm sure it's affected my writing quality, but I just wanted to get something out there.
> 
> If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the Edeleth Discord Server I run! https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3

_1180, 25th of Ethereal Moon, the night of the Ball at Garreg Mach_

Dorothea was standing with her dear friend Petra on the sidelines of the ball room, both taking a break from the many students both had shared a dance with. Each held a small glass of sparkling wine, though the songstress was a bit too busy eyeing a certain princess in the middle of the ballroom to pay close attention to her friend or her drink. Petra eventually broke Dorothea out of her stupor by tapping on the envious girl’s shoulder.

“If you are wanting a dance with Edelgard, I am certain she would be in agreement.”

The singer sighed, and took a rather large sip of the bubbly, hoping the alcohol would calm her nerves somewhat.

“It’s not that I don’t think she’d say yes, I just think poor Edie has her eyes firmly set on someone else.” Petra chuckled in agreement.

It was no secret to any of the Black Eagles just how absolutely smitten Edelgard was with their dear Professor Byleth, even if the eventual Emperor would deny any of it in a heartbeat. She was currently dancing with some forgettable minor noble, as was expected of her, still, Dorothea kept close eye on how often her eyes would to the Professor, currently sharing a dance with the Golden Deer house leader, Claude.

“Would she even look at me if we danced?” Dorothea mused aloud, imaging rainclouds over her poor singer's head.

“In Brigid there is a saying,” Petra placed a hand on Dorothea’s shoulder for support, “That you will be missing every bird you are never trying to catch.”

 _Petra is right_ , Dorothea thought, taking a deep breath and downing the rest of her drink, she prepared to enter the fray just as the current dance came to an end.

“Edie, my dear, care to dance with me?” She boldly asked, flagrantly shoving aside Edelgard’s previous partner the moment everyone came to a stop. The young princess was a bit shocked, her head and eyes darting around for something, possibly a saviour from her close friend.

“Well, it seems you have beaten everyone else to the front, so yes, I will dance with you Dorothea.” And they both smiled.

However as Dorothea predicted, Edelgard was inevitably drawn to the Professor, who was now on the sidelines herself after that one dance, seemingly uninterested in participating anymore. Her inattention caused her to accidentally step on the songstress’ foot, leading to a sharp yelp and quick apology.

“Edie! You’re supposed to be looking at me! Not daydreaming!” Dorothea teased, squeezing her hand just a little bit harder.

“My apologies Dorothea, there have been a great many things on my mind.”

_Oh please, Edie, we all know it’s just two things, and what your hands would like to do to them._

Dorothea however just chuckled, not pressing the issue further in order to save her friend the embarrassment, and Edelgard to her credit did not make any more foul ups for the rest of the dance, giving her partner the full attention she needed. As the song came to an end Dorothea surprised everyone by dipping Edelgard over as though this was a tango, just a small indulgence on her part.

“Dorothea! That was quite unnecessary!” The princess protested, as flush as a peach while the songstress raised her back up, Dorothea simply grinned in response.

“Now then, where is the Professor, I’ve been meaning to ask her…”

The two scanned around the room but Byleth was nowhere to be seen.

Dorothea was about to ask around to see if anyone knew where the Professor had gone, but Edelgard suddenly stopped her.

“I think I know where she’s gone, thank you for the dance Dorothea.” And she hurriedly left the ballroom.

“Huh, wonder where they’ll have their rendezvous?” The songstress mused once she was with Petra back on the sides.

“Wherever it will be I think they will be having, uh, great romance!” Petra declared, happily pressing her palms together, leading Dorothea to sigh wearily.

“It’s like I don’t even exist to her…”

Petra then placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder, smiling at her, “Dorothea, we have both been dancing many times today, but none with each other- will you join me?”

There was no way she could say no to her.

_Present Day_

“And from that day onwards, I decided if I couldn’t have you to myself, I would do my best to make sure you ended up with the one you wanted, Edie.”

Edelgard was flabbergasted, she had completely missed that her best friend had been holding a crush on her since the start of their school year despite all the talks they shared on pining and romance. Did she feel the same way? The Emperor wasn’t sure, she had always considered the songstress her closest companion next to her wife, being the only one she felt comfortable sharing her feelings and desires to prior to Byleth’s return.

Yes, those terrible five years when the Professor was missing, that was when Dorothea truly shined. She always did her best to cheer Edelgard up, but never in a way that was overcrowding or overbearing, Dorothea was just always there for Edelgard when she needed someone to talk to, to hug, or cry upon.

Then one night, the third anniversary of Byleth’s disappearance, Edelgard decided she needed something more to cope with the heartache.

She didn’t remember much of the story that Dorothea and Petra began to explain, but Edelgard did remember braking into the academy wine cellar and swiping a particularly rare vintage, drinking straight from the bottle as she sat alone on the floor, completely vulnerable by her own choice for the first time in her life. What happened next was a daze, but Edelgard did remember knocking on Dorothea’s door very late at night, asking her for help with something.

“You asked to have sex with me, Edie.” Dorothea bluntly revealed, Edelgard choked on her tea and started coughing, Byleth immediately helping to clear her throat.

“W-What happened? Did-”

“Absolutely not,” The songstress immediately clarified, “There was no way I could ever take advantage of you like that, no matter how much my heart desired it.” Edelgard breathed a sigh of relief, and thanked Dorothea.

Byleth then chimed in, “So, what did happen then?” She asked.

_1183, 31st of Lone Moon_

It was late, but Dorothea was still dressed, and even applying more makeup, she was expecting a friend over and wanted to look her best. Today was a hard day for all of them, it was the third year of their Professor’s disappearance at the Battle of Garreg Mach and nearly everyone was in sour spirits, some literally. Only Freya seemed to be keeping things together, but that was only on the outside, Dorothea knew she was hurting as well, and was just putting on a brave face in order to inspire everyone else.

Suddenly she was interrupted in her thoughts by a rapid knock on the door, was Petra here early? “One moment! I’m-... Edie?”

Dorothea had opened the door to see her dear Emperor looking like a complete mess. Her hair buns were disheveled and falling apart, her dress was gone, leaving her in only a long sleeve undershirt and tights, and her breath was noticeably drunk.

“Doro! Please!” Edelgard cried, immediately wrapping her arms around the brunette. “I-I-I need your help, Doro.”

The songstress awkwardly hugged Edelgard back, trying to think of what to do in this situation.

“Edie, what’s wrong, I-”

“No! I-I need to feel like I’m with her again, I need her Doro…”

And Edelgard began to very clearly grind away at Dorothea’s thigh, to which the singer started turning tomato red.

“Edelgard, please, what are you trying to do?” She asked aloud, the Emperor responded by very sloppily trying to kiss her lips, and missing.

“L-Let me touch you, Doro, and call you by her name… just for one night, I want to feel like she’s back.”

Dorothea broke free from Edelgard’s grip right away and held her apart by the shoulders.

“Edie, stop, I’m not the Professor, I’m not going to replace her.” She started to cry but the songstress wasn’t finished.

“Doing this won’t help you Edie… maybe for a little bit you’ll feel better, but that will soon fade away into even more regret, trust me.” Edelgard seemed to get it, weakly nodding as she continued to sob, Dorothea took her by the hand to bed and they sat down side by side, just holding hands in stark silence, apart from the Emperor’s tears.

When Petra finally arrived to meet up with Dorothea a few minutes later their plans obviously had to change.

“Petra, can you please look after Edie for a bit? I’m going to find Manuela and get some medicine for her.” She asked, very reluctantly letting go of the now calm but heartbroken looking Edelgard. The Brigid princess readily agreed, taking Dorothea’s spot next to the Emperor after she ran out.

Petra understood the situation without any words, and had her own ideas for how to help Edelgard, beginning by slowly taking apart the pins holding the rest of her buns in place.

“I am thinking that you need rest, Edelgard.” The princess explained as Edelgard turned slightly to look at her face. “I am understanding that you are hurting, but you are the strongest, Edelgard, and with the night’s good rest, tomorrow you will be putting the feet in front of the other!”

Edelgard continued to blankly stare at Petra as the fuschia women ran her fingers through the Emperor’s now loose hair in order to smooth it out.

“Now then, I am wanting for you to lay down upon my lap.” And to emphasize it, Petra patted her legs, Edelgard had no reaction. Since she wouldn’t budge, Petra carefully guided the Emperor’s head to her thighs, turning her sideways and beginning to lightly stroke her hair once she was in position. “Are you remembering? The second night after we had met, when I was still being kept away in Enbarr, you were hearing me missing my home, and offered your own lap to help in consoling me.”

She did remember, their first meeting was harsh, angry and short, but just this simply act solidified a strong bond between the two, where Edelgard and Petra knew they would always want to help each other in their goals.

By the time Dorothea returned with her tincture, Edelgard was fast asleep on Petra’s lap, and the songstress couldn’t help but gush.

“Quiet, love.” Petra whispered, as Dorothea tip toed over and gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

“You did such a good job, I knew you could do it,” she whispered back, taking a moment to tuck away a strange of Edelgard’s hair that had fallen in front of her face.

“What shall we be doing now? One of us has to be keeping a watchful eye on her?”

“She’ll sleep here, with us, so Edie knows she’s safe.”

“Ah, I am in agreement, _mo ghrá._ ”

And that was how Edelgard had her first night of real sleep in a week, nestled between the loving and caring embrace of Dorothea and Petra.

_Present Day_

“B-but I woke up in my own bed that morning!” Edelgard protested, looking quite red as her wife held back happy, gay tears.

“You only did because we very carefully brought you back there before you woke up, and if you don’t believe me ask Hubert, he saw us and was very concerned.” Dorothea explained with a smile. Edelgard was even more flustered, and couldn’t say anything no matter how hard she tried, so Byleth kept a firm grip on her by hugging from the side.

“Now then, Edie, back then you asked to touch me, and I said no.” The songstress walked around the breakfast table and sat down next to Edelgard. “Do you still want to?” She then asked.

Edelgard was now officially in full panic mode, but she first turned to her wife to get her opinion. “I don’t mind one bit.” Byleth insisted, pecking her cheek dearly. She then turned to Dorothea’s smile, taking a deep breath and steeling herself.

“I would be lying if I said I did not also harbour feelings for you, Dorothea, you’ve always been around to support me, to understand my struggles.” She then took her hand and held it tightly.

“If… if my teacher had not returned to us, I probably would have tried to court you, I think.” Edelgard looked back at Byleth, adding, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, go on.”

The Emperor took hold of Dorothea’s other hand and turned her seat to face her fully.

“May I kiss you?” The songstress nodded.

Both Byleth and Petra watched with great anticipation as their two wife's lips slowly came together and pressed inwards, Petra pumped her first and uttered a happy ‘yes!’ to the occasion, while Byleth couldn’t help but weep more tears of joy.

“So, what do we do now?” Edelgard asked after their lips parted, the taste of sweet rose petals still on her lips. Dorothea wrapped her arm around Edelgard’s shoulders and gave her another kiss on the cheek. 

“We spend more time together, hold hands, kiss more… cuddle… and then when all of us are ready-”

“We will share the same bed and be having wicked, smashing sex together!” Petra beamed.

Byleth and Edelgard were stunned for a moment, but the four of them started laughing in unison.

 _Maybe it really could all work out_ , Edelgard thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax(es)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally done, and I didn't let this one spiral out of control and consume an unhealthy amount of my life.
> 
> If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the Edeleth Discord Server I run! https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3

Things progressed slowly, but smoothly over the next few days for the four women, starting with small, but intimate one on one dates to establish more familiarity. Dorothea took Edelgard to see one of her shows in the burgeoning Brigaeli opera house where they were showing the very play the songstress had written about her friend’s life. Edelgard was so moved by the tale and performance that she bolted backstage as soon as the production had ended in order to hug and kiss her sort of new girlfriend.

“Hehe… I’m glad you liked it, Edie.” Dorothea cooed, giving the Emperor a return kiss on her forehead. Edelgard moved to rest her head sideways against Dorothea’s chest, the two slightly swaying in their embrace.

“It was very sweet, especially the ending, I can tell how much care you put into this for me, thank you Dorothea.”

Meanwhile, Petra and Byleth went swimming and fishing together by the shores, the Professor eager to try every sort of ocean delicacy they could get their hands on, tuna, halibut, snapper, and a very bizarre, squiggly looking thing called…

“Squid!” Petra beamed, holding up the long, wiggling, tentacled creature for Byleth to see, she was staring at it in awe. She showed the Professor how to make fried squid rings and they sat together in the sand feeding each other as the sun began to set, Petra eventually getting brave enough to roll on top of Byleth with one such ring held in her teeth. There the two chowed down on their mutual snack until the lips met, and with that, their first kiss.

The two arrived back at the palace a little while after Dorothea and Edelgard returned, whereupon all noticed that Byleth was looking rather red and woozy. “Are you alright, By?” Edelgard instinctively asked, helping her stumbling wife to sit down next to her, their close proximity also showing off several angry looking marks across her neck and upper chest.

“Hmm? Oh… fine, El… just fine.” Byleth answered with a toothy grin, reaching over to nuzzle an increasingly confused Edelgard’s cheek and neck while Dorothea chuckled from her seat. The Emperor has lots of questions to ask, but the speed in which Byleth tossed her into bed and went down on her like a hungry animal put any worries she had to rest.

The next morning they swapped partners yet again for another round of dating, where Petra took Edelgard to see another show in the theatre, only once that was markedly different from a standard opera. At least, the fact that they returned with the Emperor clinging to the Queen like a scared child seemed to indicate that.

“It was really scary!” Edelgard insisted, talking about all the weird sounds, smoke effects and costumes used for the show, with that fact that it was all in Brigaeli and thus she barely understood it adding to the fact. Byleth gave her wife some consoling pats on the back, asking if she still had a good time regardless. Edelgard gave Byleth a quick kiss and nodded, “Even though it was really scary I still had fun, Petra was so sweet, taking the time to explain the plot and dialogue, and comforting me when it got too bad, and afterwards she took me to get some sweet ice pops.”

Byleth smiled and gave Edelgard another kiss as they together sat on a large swing, the warm night air surrounding them. The Empress then went over her time with Dorothea, she had taken her to a public dance house where the two dominated the scene with a very passionate and energetic waltz.

“It was tiring… Dorothea knows her stuff, I just did my best to keep up.” Byleth claimed, “She said it was payback for never getting a chance to dance with me during the ball all those years ago.”

The next morning both Edelgard and Petra woke up long before their respective wives, meeting each other in the sitting room as the Emperor was brewing some tea. There, the Brigid Queen presented an issue to Edelgard.

“I am needing to do some work unfortunately, but poor Dorothea is always in complaint when I leave the bed early, can you and Byleth be looking after her?”

Edelgard smiled, “I have an even better idea.” She affirmed.

Dorothea was still only half asleep and pouting in her spread when the Emperor walked in carrying a still heavily sleeping and snoring Byleth.

“Here Dorothea, I brought you a big soft teddy bear to cuddle,” she whispered, seeing the songstress tear up as the Empress was laid into bed.

“Thank you Edie,” Dorothea whispered back, blowing her a kiss before nuzzling up to spoon her new bed guest.

Tomorrow all four of them had an extravagant dinner feast, a date for all of them to enjoy just among themselves. Dorothea gawked at all the strange Brigid foods Byleth had so quickly embraced while Petra took turns feeding both her and Edelgard. It was a fun and happy night for all, and just as the four were about to split off into their prospective rooms, the Emperor shocked everyone with two words.

“I’m ready.”

After that the four of them all stared hesitantly at the large bedspread in Petra and Dorothea’s room, the realization of what they had all agreed to do moment’s earlier suddenly feeling a lot heavier.

Edelgard ended up being the first to speak, asking, “So, how are we going to do this?”

“Should we pair off or just… pile up…” Byleth added, sounding very unsure of herself.

Dorothea and Petra looked and nodded to each other, having evidently put more thought into this than the other two, the songstress starting off by playfully shoving Edelgard onto her bed, straddling her before she could get up or protest and sealing both their lips with a well deserved kiss. Byleth found it strangely arousing to watch someone else make out with her wife, instinctively holding back a gasp with her hand as Edelgard cried out upon Dorothea’s hand entering her sex. She wanted to continue watching, her hand gravitating to her own now increasingly wet folds, but Byleth was distracted by Petra tugging at her arm.

“Come, _mo mhuirnín_ , I will be taking care of you first.”

Byleth nodded and let Petra lead her by the hand to lie down on her back next to the increasingly busy duo of Edelgard and Dorothea, with the Brigaeli Queen taking a position on her knees just in front of her legs, head bowed and muttering what she believed to be some form of prayer. Before Byleth could even ask what Petra was doing or what she was about to do, the hunter began her attack, diving between her legs so she could open up Byleth’s folds and shoot her tongue in without any warning or foreplay. Petra was completely without mercy inside Byleth, with the Empress keeping one hand over her mouth to muffle her screams, while the other grabbed a handful of Petra’s fuchsia hair and pushed her in harder.

“She’s good, isn’t she?” Dorothea asked the beleaguered Byleth, who could only nod weakly in agreement, only taking a few minutes before her hand slipped and she cried out heavily in climax. This drew attention from Edelgard, who asked if she was ok. “ _Mo shíorghrá_ is looking after her, Edie, just focus on me, ok?” Dorothea sweetly sung to her partner, being just as ruthless as Petra but in her own way, keeping Edelgard right on the edge but not more, just waiting for the Emperor to start begging for release. Meanwhile, despite clearly cumming all over Petra’s face the Queen wasn’t slowing down, instead she worked her fingers and tongue even faster, to which Byleth started biting her lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood, the rest of her body twitching and jerking randomly under the immense sensations she was experiencing.

Eventually, after hearing her wife scream in ecstasy for the third time Edelgard finally gave in.

“Goddammit Dorothea I have had enough, I command you to actually fuck me!” The songstress kept the palm of her hand flat atop Edelgard’s sex while continuing to only keep her warm and bothered with rubbing and nibbling around her body.

“I had to wait years before finally getting to take you, Edie, surely you can wait a couple more minutes?” Dorothea teased the shuddering Emperor beneath her, who could only weakly sob and shake her head in response. Dorothea leaned close to Edelgard’s ear and whispered to her, “Beg for me, _mo ghrá_ , and I’ll give you what you want…”

“Fuck! Yes, fuck me, Dorothea, please, I’m begging you! I can’t, arghh!”

Before Edelgard could finish her pleas the songstress was back inside her. As she was already being kept precariously on the edge it only took a little more effort to make Edelgard scream out her name again in climax, her hand subconsciously reaching out and meeting her wife’s between them, and holding on for dear life. 

“That was… good, needed, I’d say.” Edelgard admitted, still trying to catch her breath, while Byleth was in an even more ragged state.

“I can’t feel my legs; at all.” Petra finally retreated from between Byleth’s legs to her kneeling position, her face absolutely glistening with the Empress’ juices, licking up as much as she could around her lips, her wife finally deciding to see the work she’d done.

“Awwww… Lethie, you look like you could use some post-Petra care.” Dorothea cooed, dropping down between Edelgard and Byleth and pulling the latter onto her side facing her for a gentle embrace, pressing their soft bodies together. Edelgard was a little perturbed that Dorothea had so quickly claimed the position she was used to, but remembered this was about exploring all their combined feelings, not just the ones they already had, so she ended up settling for spooning Dorothea from behind, sneaking a hand between her legs to finger the songstress back.

“Mmm… just like that, Edie,” Dorothea gasped as she was sandwiched in and penetrated by Edelgard, busy using her own hands to lovingly caress and massage the still incredibly sore Byleth, trading tender kisses and cheek nuzzles along the way. Petra for her part found the scene before her far too pure and intimate to interrupt, and so she kept on her knee by the end of the bed, beginning to chant another Brigaeli prayer as she pleasured herself in front of the other three.

“Mmm, Dorothea,” Byleth piped up after a few minutes of resting, and hearing Petra finally release, the songstress was immediately at full attention.

“I’m ready, can you enter me now?”

When all was said and done the four women were in an incomprehensible arrangement. Byleth was the only one that was resting on the bed in a somewhat normal way, head on the pillows with the bank of her hand held over her forehead, still trying to catch her breath. Resting her head atop the Empress’ ample chest was Petra, who was also humming a tune and lightly stroking Byleth’s two month belly, while between the Brigid Queen’s legs was Edelgard’s waist, the Emperor’s head sharing a pilfered pillow with Dorothea, who was laying backwards on the bed, the two women’s foreheads grazing each other.

Edelgard was the first to break the silence, “So uh, this happened… what now?”

“I dunno Edie, maybe round two?” Dorothea chuckled, giving Edelgard a lick and kiss on the cheek.

Byleth however groaned, “Can you… guys chill… for like, five minutes?” Petra stroked her forehead and gave her a light kiss in response.

“I meant more, are we all an item now?” Edelgard clarified, taking the time to explore Petra’s shapely thighs with her hands.

“Yeah, I’d like us to be.” Byleth answered with a blush, sharing another wet kiss with Petra.

“Too bad you’re only here for one more day…” Dorothea pouted, running her hands through Edelgard’s soft hair. “You can be doing lots in a day, though, _mo ghrá_.” Petra quickly added.

Dorothea then pointed out how her and Petra’s anniversary was in only a couple months, and how they could return the favour by spending a nice vacation in Enbarr. “I can wait that long, but for now let’s make the most of tomorrow.” Edelgard stated, all were in agreement.

However in the morning when all were still asleep, an unknown fifth figure opened the door to the bedroom, muffling a tired yawn with their hand. “I’m so sorry I’m late Dorothea, Petra, I got so caught up in my sketching and painting that I missed all the ferries, and…”

Their eyes squinted to the low light, seeing each of the different women present, and eventually her grays met with Dorothea’s tired emerald irises.

“What the hell!” Bernadetta squawked, “You guys all started without me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attentive readers will notice I left a pair of obvious shout outs to two other amazing 3Hs content creators, @Homusatan/Gabs and @brigidspride/Kuzuriolu, go check out their art and writings respectively!

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a one shot, lol. 
> 
> Next chapter will be about how exactly this happened.


End file.
